


Rhysand's Winter Wonderland

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Series: Hannukah Gifts [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Hannukah Everyone!, M/M, Modern AU, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: Lucien needs a snow day, so Rhysand arranges it.





	Rhysand's Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhysands_highlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/gifts).



> Gift Request: rhycien fluff tbh oof maybe a lil winter solstice thing with the inner circle but mostly rhycien... ice skating, hot cocoa, snow angels, big sweaters omg lucien wearing one of rhys's okay
> 
> Sorry that I went a little off request for this but in the end you get a winter wonderland, even without the big sweaters XD Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also making ugly miis and making ugly snowmen that look nothing like the person they are modeled on and are even bordering on offensive are the cream of any fluffy crop. 
> 
> Happy first night~

Lucien Vanserra was having a rough day. Rough week. Well, rough month if he had to be honest. Not that Feyre wasn't fun to work with—she was. It was just... she didn't seem to understand that some things just weren't done.

Lucien hadn't wanted to dissuade her when she'd chosen to place her new gallery in the slums he was proud of her for wanting to support local artists—overeager to help in fact. But see, Feyre had promised the artists in her first show what day the show would be on—before the gallery was even given an estimate. _  
_ Now, Lucien was all for pushing your workers to finish on time for a deadline. But, as he continuously needed to explain to Feyre, the price of buying shitty realty in hope of helping local artists in also shitty spaces is that, well, it's shitty realty.

In week one, Lucien found out that the building was riddled with asbestos. Which Feyre conveniently _forgot_ to ask about when buying. (He shouldn't blame her though, since this was the first time either she or her wife has even bought a space before. Perks of rich and self-employed, he guessed.) _  
_ Then, when she refused to move the gallery opening more than a week, to top it off the renovators he had hired lost their permits because the company went under. (Feyre had insisted that they use locals for renovation, which Lucien would have been fine with if the company wasn't in an obscene amount of debt. Yes, even too much for Feyre to buy them out.)

Feyre still refused to move the gallery opening any more.

Thus began Lucien's long and harrowing month.

Now, after spending all day running after one specific wallpaper design (you guessed it, locally bought from an unreasonable seller who refused to hand over the product which Feyre _stupidly_ signed a contract for and is now stuck in—not that Feyre would change it anyway because then she would have to change the entire color theme of the gallery) and dealing with a plumber who seemed to be having issue with the bathrooms and water fountains and two weeks to go until the grand opening and show, Lucien was, for a lack of a better word, pooped.

And now, Lucien trudged home through the snow because he didn't want to take the car to work because last time he had someone stripped it for parts. (It wasn't even a good car! It was a Kia for god's sake!) There had been a blizzard while he was at the gallery (another reason for the wallpaper vendor to say she wasn't coming with the product) and he had kicked Feyre out after she had pissed him off one too many times—which left him without a ride home.

It wasn't that he couldn't call his husband to pick him up and drive him, he could. In fact, Rhys would probably be super pissed when he found out Lucien had _walked_ all the way home (wow, a whole four miles... so far). Rhys hated walking and would prefer almost any other form of travel including flying. But after today Lucien needed a break from the Fitznox extended family. So really, in a way, this was Lucien's own fault. But that wouldn't stop him from complaining about it.

Lucien fumbled to get out his keys and was too busy whining to himself to realize that he could smell dinner from outside and that the door was already unlocked. When Lucien walked in he was attacked by a wave of heat, instantly making him sweat. But before he could unload his coat from his back he was attacked by something much more physical.

"You're home!"

Lucien bit back a smile. Every time he saw his husband it was almost all he could not to grin like an idiot. "Hi Rhys."

"How was work?" Rhys took a step back, staring at Lucien as if he expected something to have changed.

"Exhausting."

"Perfect! I planned everything tonight and tomorrow for relaxation and-"

"Tonight and _tomorrow_?"

"Yeah! It's my first day off in weeks and you promised we could chill-" Lucien rolled his eyes "-pun unintended."

"I would, love but I've got the gallery opening soon and-"

"Exactly! That's why this is perfect! You've been working yourself to the bone on this project and you deserve a break! We _both_ do."

"Feyre- I've got obligations, I can't just drop everything and..." Lucien sighed as he saw the look on Rhys' face. "You've got everything already planned, don't you?"

Rhys nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine." Lucien agreed, “but just- just _one_ day, okay?"

"Twenty-four hours. That's all I'm asking." Rhys grinned and kissed Lucien softly. "Also, candles. Happy 25th." He whispered happily. Lucien smiled back.

Rhys help Lucien out of his coat and helped him put his bags down. Now, Lucien recognized the smells that mingled in the room—chicken soup, latkes, freshly made jelly doughnuts...

Lucien and Rhys lit the first night's candles and then Rhys shoved his present into Lucien's hands.

"Open it!"

Lucien raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He tore open the wrapping paper (oh how he loved to open presents... who didn't?) and frowned at what he saw. _  
_ It was gorgeous, certainly. Black as darkness with glittering sparkly paint... the night sky. It was some type of... clothing? With a hood and long sleeves with holes for his thumbs. Lucien pulled it out of the box and unlike a sweatshirt (which was what he thought it was in the beginning) it just kept going. Lucien's eyes widened when he saw it separate into two legs and-

Lucien hadn't had a pair of these since he was a kid! He used to love these things! Being able to slip and slide around the house and the warmth and-

"I knew you'd like it." Rhys said with a grin. He pulled out another box and opened it, the same style but with different print—this one being floral.

"You, you got me footie-pajamas." Lucien breathed. "We-I mentioned that I had them as a kid, like, once!"

"Yeah well I've never had them before. And I was looking around online and BAM! There they were, adult-sized footie-pajamas. So obviously, I had to get them for both of us."

"We're eating dinner in them, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah. If I have anything to say about it." And the two of them scampered off to change.

* * *

Rhys woke up first. Lucien had been working so hard that Rhys had to force him to take a break. Besides! It was winter and the house was warm and there were always so many fun things to do during winter which Lucien never had time to do anymore.

Rhys used to cherish the time he would have during winter... playing in the snow with his siblings... drinking cocoa with Layla before bedtime... having soup when he got sick which his mom made for him... curling up with Mor on the couch and watching the cheesiest Christmas movies they could find...

It was what one did in the winter, but Lucien never seemed to like the snow and cold as much as he did. Then again, Lucien did come from warmer climates...

Rhys checked the time: seven thirty in the morning... Perfect! Rhys turned on the TV on the wall across from their bed, right as the commercial break ended and Rhys' favorite Winter Pastime began.

"Hmm?" Lucien hummed softly. He frowned and glanced at the TV. "Really?" He asked, that frown turning into a smirk. "Cartoons?"

"Not just _any_ cartoons." Rhys replied, snuggling close to his husband. "The Peanuts. The Grinch who Stole Christmas. Frosty the Snowman."

"You're not even Christian."

"It's a family tradition!"

"Well, if it's a family tradition..." Lucien huffed, side-eyeing Rhys as he watched the TV intently. Lucien scooted closer to Rhys, kissing him softly on the cheek.

During the next commercial break Rhys made a mad dash to make hot chocolate before the movie came back on a skidded back into the room (he still wore his footsies) just in time with a bag of marshmallows and two giant cups of hot chocolate.

The two of them settled back in for their movie marathon.

* * *

Rhys, Lucien had decided a little later when they'd gone out to ice skate, was too talented for his own good. Unlike Lucien and the rest of the world when they ice skated in rinks (unfortunately, there were no ponds around with solid enough ice for safe skating) Rhys actually didn't slam into walls.

It wasn't that Lucien was a bad ice skater, once he got going he was good, it was just... he wasn't great at stopping. Normally, this wasn't an issue. Just skid into walls like everyone else. But when he skated next to Rhys he just looked like an idiot.

"Wow. You are horrible at skating."

"Am not! I'm just horrible at stopping." Lucien huffed.

Rhys snorted.

"Sorry I never took ice skating lessons as a kid Mister I-Used-To-Figure-Skate-Professionally."

Rhys gasped. "It wasn't professionally! Just kid-stuff!"

"High school?"

Rhys blushed. "I did _one_ show when I was in high school. One!"

Now it was Lucien's turn to snort.

"The college shows don't count! I didn't get paid and I only did them to meet girls."

Lucien laughed. "That clearly turned out well."

Rhys grinned at Lucien and just kissed him in response, cutting off any more extremely well-crafted witticisms. When Rhys finally let Lucien go he was flushed and tongue-tied. Pulled him along on the ice. Years of dating and then a couple of being married and still, Lucien would shut down when Rhys kissed him suddenly like that.

Finally Lucien came back to his senses and said something clever and scathing and Rhys quipped back—all the while Rhys and Lucien skated, starting and slowing and going and stopping without Lucien crashing into anything, not that he noticed—all he did was keep pace.

* * *

"Snowmen?"

"Well a snow day wouldn't be complete without a snow tableau, don't you think?" Rhys asked. _  
_ Lucien felt a grin color his face. "Race? Best snowman gets to pick what we eat for dinner."

"You're on!"

Rhys accepted the challenge not because he thought that Lucien had a chance in creating a better snowman faster than him but rather because he knew that the only way he'd get out of eating Indian food tonight (which was what always happened when Lucien got to pick what they had for dinner and... not that Rhys didn't like Indian food, it was just the smell was so strong...) was if he won.

They finished after about an hour. Lucien finished with a "Ta-da!" Adding a little flourish to his pose.

Rhys frowned. Lucien's was... odd. With two... were those grapes for eyes? (Rhys himself had chosen the classic olives, carrot, top hat, and scarf with a pebbled smile.) A red pepper slice smile and two black licorice eyebrows (designed in an amused expression). He also had a carrot nose. Lucien also had given him one of Rhys' winter hats and earmuffs, for hands Lucien had given him two sticks, one of them had something green... lettuce? Kale? Tucked between it's branch-fingertips.

"It's you!"

" _Excuse me_?"

"See the eyes!"

Rhys pointed to the snowman's misshapen belly. "Do I look that fat to you?" He asked mockingly offended. "And my eyes are not purple."

"Oh absolutely. And yeah they are, babe. Totally purple." Lucien put a hand on his chest dramatically leaning against his snow-Rhys. "A deep and swirling violet. Captivating and dark, dangerous and brooding but- Hey what're you doing?"

"Well if you made me, it's only fair that I would make you." Rhys said as he took out one of the olive-eyes.

"Funny man." Lucien said rolling his own.

"Oo! Oo! And wait!" Rhys dashed into their house and back out with an obnoxious orange Ugly Sweater which Mor had gotten Lucien as a gag-gift a while back ("it clashes so horribly with your hair, I _had_ to get it,"). Rhys took off the top hat and tied it around Snow-Lucien's head.

"Ta-Da!" He said.

Instead of responding Lucien just ran at Rhys and tackled him to the ground. Rhys and Lucien wrestled in the snow a bit, laughing all the way until finally, soaked to the skin and cold the two of them sat up and surveyed their snow-creations.

"What's that green stuff in my hand supposed to be?"

"Money."

Rhys blinked blankly.

"'Cuz you're stupid rich."

"Okay then."

Rhys flopped back down into the snow to make a snow angel and only sat back up after he realized that Lucien hadn’t looked away from the snowmen.

Lucien stared a little longer until he finally said, "you know, if these are really supposed to be us, there are a couple things we're missing."

"Like what?" Rhys asked, amusement lighting his voice.

Lucien didn't answer. But he stood, helped Rhys up and then jogged back into the house to get something.

When Lucien came back out he'd brought with him nothing that Rhys could see so whatever it was had to be in his hand. Lucien fiddled with whatever he had on one of Snow-Rhys' hands and then moved over to Snow-Lucien's left hand.

Then he scooted the two of them slightly closer together (they had been built pretty close together as it was), and turned Snow-Rhys' face to be pressed against Snow-Lucien's cheek.

On their hands, Lucien had grabbed two string friendship bracelets that Amren had made for them during work once. (Out of sheer boredom, she'd promised, but that she'd only made four or five, each for her favorite of Rhys' friends {the Inner Circle, as the gang affectionately called themselves} had not escaped their notice.) Lucien had curled them around the snowmen’s branch-fingers to resemble rings.

Wedding rings. Rhys felt his heart thump weirdly in his chest and blinked away the water from his eyes.

"So." Lucien said proudly. "I think I won. I _did_ finish first after all. So, Indian food."

Rhys couldn't bring himself to object.

* * *

"So?" Rhys asked as they cuddled in bed, full and warm and tired from Rhys' winter wonderland. "Happy you took today off?"

"Yeah." Lucien said softly. He kissed Rhys' brow. "Thanks for today."

"Anytime, Love. Anytime."


End file.
